New beginning
by aneagle
Summary: Notch has given Herobrine the second chance. But Herobrine is dealing with inner pain and loneliness. Can Notch save Him? Featuring Youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys

Eagle here sharing another story with you that includes YouTubers in it. Enjoy and review.

New beginning Prologue

" I know you're mad about this, Hero-," Notch said to his his brother- " but it's for the best."  
"Herobrine! Just listen to him. Maybe you'll change." Then roar erupted the white-eyed man- "I don't want to change! It's the best if I stay villain then the hero I was!" He screamed as he fired the lightning bolt at Sky and Sparklez. They jumped before it hit them. They drew out their swords that Notch had given them. Herobrine was hurt and barely moving, but he fought with all his might. Sparkles flew first at him with his sword and tried to stab him, but Herobrine was quick to dodge the attack. The villain attacked causing Sparklez to fall, he drew his sword to stab him, but Sky blocked him, throwing heavy attacks at each other. While the fight with Herobrine and Sky was happening, Notch was helping Sparklez.  
" You need to bring him back to his senses!" Notch said.  
" He is barely moving which gives you the great advantage over him-" Notch was cut down by a scream. Herobrine has stabbed Sky in his leg.  
" Brother, that's enough, stop!" Notch said somehow angry at his brother's actions. " I'll never stop!" Said Herobrine  
" Very well, brother. Face your actions." The bald man drew his hammer and with speed that white- eyed man couldn't follow, he was struck in his head, causing him to fly over the wall, causing it to break and fall over the limp body. Herobrine wanted to force his eyes open, but couldn't, then darkness surrounded and he fell into sleep. Before he closed his eyes Notch saw fear and worry. He walked over the fallen man. He cleared the bricks from the body and picked it up.  
" Come!" He said it to the brave warriors that fought alongside him and they disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

The chapters will get longer as time goes on. Be patient

New beginning chapter I

One more battle is lost. A battle between brothers. One who lost, now is resting in Aetherian cells. They were freezing and dirty. A little light came flowing in from the iron doors. His wounds had been unattended too, leaving them to bleed and remain open. His body was curled tightly into a ball, a hand holding the gash on his muscular abdomen, with arms stained in crimson red. He could only feel pain, his heart slowly pounding in his heaving chest. He groaned, drawing attention from the guard nearby. The guard stood motionless as if he enjoyed watching the pain of another. The old hero lay on the cold floor in a pool of his very own blood. He, this half-conscious man...fallen and broken, waiting for his end. The question was..." Who would miss the monster that he had become?" He once lived happily, during the times he spent with his brother. The silence was broken by light echoes of approaching footsteps. 'Was it his time now...?' He wondered, hoping that it wasn't.  
Lightly pushing off of the doors, he turned his head to see who it was, and it made another volt of pain shoot through his body him, making him hiss harshly. The open doors revealed his powerful, older brother, Notch. The injured God-like man sighed in annoyance as his brother struggled to move  
"Greetings, little brother." The older one said.  
The atmosphere changed, and the smell of blood, plus sweat, was thick. The old hero fought to sit up as he stumbled and fell to the floor, re-opening his wounds.  
"Don't push yourself so hard, you run the risk of destroying yourself." Another man in the cell interrupted. The white-eyed terror groaned and narrowed his eyes in frustration, and pain.  
"...Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Why so hostile?" Other asked, seeming to sound caring for the prisoner, "You're hurt and know for a fact that you're in terrible pain...!" Notch didn't have time to finish as he was interrupted.  
"Like you care...!" The prisoner hissed in pain, "I'm in this pain because of you...And your damned creations!" He almost screamed. This part of his words were true...His creations hated him for who he is.  
"Of course, I care!" Other was taken aback at the sudden change in his voices volume. Another moan echoed from the injured man. It was more like a saddened, depressed moan than a painful one, but to his brother, it sounded more like a combination of both. Herobrine stared blankly with his soulless eyes. The older one started to walk to him as the old hero moved closer to the wall...Well, as far as his injured body would let him move before he stood and pressed his back to the wall. Notch was nearing him, and Herobrine was powerless...and it was the one in him that had the powers. Notch grabbed his brother's shoulder as he began to harshly move. To prevent any more pain, the older brother pressed him harder to the wall and soon, rendered him unable to move.  
"Will you stop moving?" The older asked, soon getting a pained reply-  
"I won't until you're DEAD!" Herobrine started to struggle as Notch held him in place with little to no effort. The wounds started to open and spill crimson again, it stained Notch's arms and hands, the blood was even seeping into his shirt. He had to stop his violent actions to prevent him from harming his body anymore so...  
Notch thought fast and caught his brother's head. He stared fearfully with his blank eyes as his older brother pushed his head harshly against the wall, hitting him. His vision went blurry as he fought to stay awake, refusing to close his eyes glowing eyes, not knowing Notch had planned next. However, he lost, and eventually gave in. Herobrine fell limp in his other brother's arms, but Notch noticed something. His face was damp, and as it turned out, Herobrine had shed tears from fear. He picked his brother up in his arms, in which he was safe and secure. He then left the room, making the guards eyes go wide. The guard couldn't believe what he was seeing before him...- "Is his creator going to finish this monstrosity...? Is he not going to leave him to suffer endless deaths?" Notch slowly walked out of the room, passing his warriors and various people with large smiles on their faces. Notch, on the other hand, was having a hard time deciding what to do with his injured, and bleeding brother. He was hurt, and with no one by his side to keep him company and ease his pain, he must have been as his wits end. He suffered so much in his life, and he was left alone to rot in the Nether all on his own...confused and lost. He was betrayed by his creations, who forgot how he protected them...Every drop of his blood was wasted as he finally fell deep into the Nether. His life turned upside down as he was betrayed. Now he doesn't know where he belongs, his place as God is long lost. Notch was saddened by his brother and he finally decided, he shall let him live, but under one condition- without powers, without monsters...without immortality...


	3. Chapter 3

New beginning chapter III

"He's going to be punished for what he did." Notch proclaimed to his Aetherian citizens. " He is injured and his powers are subsided, so there's nothing to fear." All of them protested against his words. "My brother deserves a second chance." The god debated with them, but someone cracked from the big group of people "He's demon, he should be killed." It made the god angry, but he kept it cool. "There's always a way. Don't you remember what he did for you? Another voice was heard from the public; "The only thing that he has done to us is pain and grief, nothing more." That's when Notch lost it " He's going to stay here liked it you or not." His angry and deep voice scared everyone, so they backed off accepting Notch's decision.

" They should understand that I can't kill one of my blood." The god thought. " Things aren't going as smooth as I thought they would be. He doesn't have anyone to trust here." He clicked his tongue " He's going to wake up soon, I should be there."

The nurse was attending to the wound on his lower stomach. She had trouble sewing it, It was too deep and too dangerous to even try to stick a needle there. She poured some dark red or brownish liquid on the cloth and pressed it gently over the wound. The sleeping man winced at the coldness of the cloth, but there was no sign of waking up. He just relaxed as his body got used to the sudden sensation on his body. She carefully wrapped the wound in new and fresh bandages and left the wound to heal alone.

The man finally opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light.

" My head hurts." He thought to himself. The girl turned to face the demon.

"Don't move, you're going to hurt yourself, even more, that way." The third voice interrupted and the nurse bowed down to her creator in respect while Herobrine growled and continued what he had started. " I said don't move!" Notch repeated himself and it turned from worried to a cold one.

" You won't tell me what to do!" Other said with much efficiency that other was taken aback with a sudden answer. The other narrowed his eyes and his power had risen and beaten other to calm down for he wasn't in the state to fight, so he fell silent.

" You have to be calm and lie down, I couldn't sew your wound." Herobrine let out a growl and obeyed nurse because the pressure of the other's powers was agonizing. Too painful to even fight it.

Hours have passed rather quickly and the nurse left them in medical warden at Aetherian temple. Moon shone through the windows and poorly lit the room they were in. The light passed through many empty and full bottles randomly scattered around the shelves. The silence was strong, painful for both of them. Notch had to keep his dominance over his brother because he just wanted to help him. " Are you feeling better?" He asked only receiving a soft growl from the white-eyed man. He wished his brother didn't feel like an injured and cornered beast which he was. He remained silent in dark hospital room, his heart throbbing in fear and Notch have felt it. Unluckily for the white-eyed man, his brother read him like an opened book. He swallowed hard before speaking his long wished words.  
" I don't know how to answer." He lied hiding his true form of an answer. His every muscle hurt as he tried to keep his trembly jaw shut.  
" You don't have to be afraid." The sitting god said as he sighed, but the other was still silent, unknown of those waters he found himself in. He didn't believe this, for the longest of time he didn't end hurt like he usually would do. Remaining silent was the best choice of defense he had. 

Uncomfortably, in the silence, his eyes closed themselves as he drifted into sleep with Notch behind him, sitting in the chair, watching over him.

The day came so softly, sun peeking through the windows above his head, making him stir in his sleep. Finally opening his eyes, Herobrine turned around, noticing the bald man still sitting in his chair.

He must've been here sitting all night, not going into his room, but guarding him here, more likely keeping him from an escape that was impossible in his weakened state. The bald man opened his eyes to meet his brother's. He greeted him good morning. It was still early and no sound came from outside of the hospital warden in the temple. " How was your sleep?" Notch asked glint of curiosity in his voice. After the short intake of breath, he answered; " I guess it's okay." The other just smiled at his answer, relieving him that his brother finally spoke after a long time.  
" Are you feeling well?" Looking over his wrapped body, he decided not to answer. His mind was elsewhere. He constantly looked at the windows. He wanted to throw himself out through the windows, just to escape this beautiful peace. He wanted his brother just to leave him alone, leave the room, so he could be in his solitude.  
" Don't even think of leaving this room or this place without the permission or my watch, understand?" Notch finished, sounding so bossy all at once. Herobrine refused " Now I need your permission to get out of here. Guess what, I don't!" The god knew this would happen so he had to be a little rougher with what's to come. He needed to show his brother the way. "Yes, you need an extreme overwatch and I arranged few of my friends. You're going to be here for a long time and I don't care if you disagree with my decisions, but believe me you are going to thank me for this later."

Sorry, this is short I couldn't make it because I didn't have the time.

So what do you think about this Notch of mine? I tried experimenting different styles, so I hope you'll like it.


	4. Chapter 4

New beginning chapter V

Notch wore his indigo blue silken outfit adorned in golden garments that shined in the morning sun. As he was preparing to leave he was stopped by the man he recognized as the Aetherian guardian. He wore his armor that had Notch's sigil on it. He stood proudly and kept a grip over his spear. The spear had many decorations mostly blue that matched his outfit. Notch smiled and guardian returned the smile as he was preparing to speak: " My Lord, I am in charge of the safety of your brother. I don't know what to do with him, for I don't know how will he react to me."  
Notch sighed and closed his eyes and opened them when he started speaking: " Do not worry about him, he is powerless in here and He can't escape the Aether as it is protected by the shield that only he can't break. Also, his powers are subsided almost to none. I hope it won't be a problem if you would check up on him every so often."  
The Aetherian smiled simply and thanked his Lord for a given advice. He turned and left while Notch stared emotionlessly as he walked. He hoped that his  
brother is going to be okay here. Notch teleported away, with a blank expression.

His anger was so bitter that he had the urge to break things. He was tired of being ordered; of being ruled over, that couldn't control himself as the room became a mess. No one heard his wails of anger as he threw himself on each side of the room as it became unrecognizable.

The man sat silently on the bed. For a long time, he had been silent and unmoving, like he had been frozen in time and prisoner in his own mind, spending so much time on thinking.  
His eyes ignited everything in the small radius around him. He wanted to scream, but that wish would remain ungranted as he gazed through the stained window of his room like a prison. It was messy and full of broken things; that he had broken. Of course in his anger, that radiated even still. He had no other option, except to back down. He couldn't go against his brother, even if he wanted to.  
It was pleasant to be with someone, but that feeling is far more than just explainable. In the Nether he was lonely, but not as lonely as he is now. He wore torn and loose pants, blue shirt that revealed a bit of his board, but wrapped body; his brother had insisted on keeping the wraps until his wounds healed. They didn't hurt as much as before, they calmed and were still, just producing annoying itch.  
Hero didn't allow the sun to get through the dark, but he couldn't keep the sounds out of the room wich annoyed him.  
The man wanted to scream so badly, to break something that wasn't broken in this room. He targeted a small flower pot at ending of the small cafe table near him; that wasn't located by his anger earlier. With a brute force, he grabbed it, threw the item against the wall and it shattered into million pieces, leaving wet soil on the clean and soft carpets.

The sound didn't go unheard as a nearby guard gulped and knocked on the doors. Guard was a regal man, an elite. Proudly holding a hammer shaped sigil on his left side of his chest. The bangs covered his eyes slightly, he didn't wear his glasses. His eyes were onyx black. " You alright in there?" He asked, breaking the silence as the echo faded in lit halls. The answer from the other side of the doors never came. So he knocked again, Captain knocked harder, revealing a weak power push that was enough for him to back off.  
The guard ended at the other side of the hall, few feets away. He hit his head and quickly recovered from it. Standing to his feet again, rubbing his temple. " Hey, you know that it hurts?"  
He yelled at the man that was hiding behind a dark surface of the doors. " I don't care!" Herobrine answered from the depth of his voice, making the guard that was hit pass the doors in fear and disgust.

Notch has bee feasting with people around him, discussing various important matters. He listened closely and carefully, knowing all the solutions to their heart's content.  
After the improvised meeting was canceled the god sighed and rubbed his eyes in a tired manner, his mind was clouded by the thoughts of problems that are standing in his way. He thought about his family. His blank expression soon changed to the hard one.  
He gazed outside the opened window that revealed the light blue sky. The knock on the doors interrupted the silence. " Come in." He said. He was surprised, yet kept motionless by his aetheric guard.  
" My Lord! Sorry If I interrupt something important to you, I have urgent news." Notch stared at him and turned fully: " Then speak." God orederd.  
" We are worried about our guest, your borther. He didn't came out of his room, since your talk and we have been hearing strange noises from his room.  
Notch went wide-eyed. Suddenly his heart thudded in his chest like an upcoming storm. He didn't know how he found the words that came from his own mouth, but he started to worry. His brother is starting to grow more spiteful as the time passes.  
" I have one more meeting this evening, then I'm going to speak with him." Guard nodded at the answer he got and left.


End file.
